bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Ketsurui: Undisputed Defeat
Illusion Senmei turned. "My my my. It seems you've arrived. Ukitake-taichō, Shunsui-taichō, and Kuchiki Rukia." Shunsui and Ukitake remained silent, the night winds blowing against their bodies. It was a stand-off, with the three members of the Gotei 13 on one side, and the criminals on the other. Though they questioned the fact of a seemingly dead woman standing before them, it didn't matter. Right now, they had to focus on taking their enemies down. Shunsui's hand rose to grip the hilt of his sheathed tanto, while Ukitake did the same with his own lone sword. Mercy would not be an option here. Before Rukia could even reach for her sword, Senmei had vanished, delivering a swift kick to her neck, knocking her unconscious. "So weak..." Senmei murmured, distaste in her soulless eyes as Kuchiki fell. This immediately got a reaction from Ukitake, who's eyes widened at the second-lasting felling of his subordinate. Not only was he surprised at the frightening speed that Senmei had developed, but he was also shocked at Rukia falling so easily. "Kuchiki-san!" He said, whipping around and unsheathing his sword within an instant. However, Aku wasn't one to stand and watch. With her own speed, she re-appeared behind Ukitake, smiling in a falsely warm manner. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Then, she raised her scythe up, and was capable of cutting the Captain in two when... CLANG! It was fortunate that Rukia had not been Ukitake's only comrade. Just in time, Shunsui managed to intercept with his longer blade, stopping the scythe inches from its target. "You should be more alert, Ukitake..." He chided, smiling a little. "But at least you've got me to watch your back. You know what to do..." With that, he forced Aku away, who was looking at him with a rather impressed expression. His white-haired friend nodded, moving quickly. With the Shunpo that signaled his years as a Shinigami Captain, he grabbed Rukia in his arms, vanished a safer distance from the area, set Rukia down, and re-appeared back in seconds. Senmei frowned. "We'll end this right now. What if..." She murmured. ---- The sun was rising, and the Kurosaki home was bustiling again. Ahatake was sitting in front of the televsion, watching the Yūrei news, while Megami was busy over the stove, Aoi and Kyūi helping as best they could. Taiki and Adela were at work, and Midoriko was...well you know where she is. Ahatake sighed. "I wish Jūshirō would give us an O.K, so we'd have something to do. I'm beginning to get impatient." "Maybe he's handling it..." Megami suggested calmly over her shoulder, even as she worked hard. Aoi and Kyuui were doing their own jobs well, providing good assistance. "They are senior Captains. For the most part, they'll have the criminals rounded up and taken care of. He probably won't need an OK to give us." Ahatake sighed. "True, but that means I got hyped up over nothing." "I'm with Ahatake Ojii-chan." Aoi said, setting down a spice container. "I was hoping for some fun." "Then again...." Megami commented, thinking for a moment. "If it takes too long, he might call us. Rukia-san did say that these two had the power to threaten Soul Society, after all.." "Then we should keep our hopes up." Aoi said as Ahatake turned up the news. The reporter's voice rang out. "It is our deepest regret to report a brutal attack along Avenue. Two men and a young woman are lying in the street, bleeding profusely. Paramedics are currently on their way." "Hm?" That made Megami stop for a moment, as well as her silver-haired assistant, eyes widening at the words. Immediately, they rushed over to where Ahatake was sitting, eyes fixed on the screen. It zoomed in on the three wounded personnel, at first making it seem like they were just random civilians. However, as the screen fixed itself to display clearly, they could be seen in detail. The two men were both dressed in Shinigami Captain uniforms, swords clutched tightly in their hands. Compared to the woman, their wounds were far more severe, their coats stained with their own blood. Ukitake. Shunsui. Rukia. All three of them... had been defeated. Ahatake was speechless for only a moment before shuttingt he TV up and getting up quickly. He turned to Megami. "Megami, how skilled are you in healing Kidō?" By this time, Megami had turned pale, clearly stunned at the supposedly superior powers being so easily beaten. "I...my skill should be decent enough..." She managed to say, hoping that her words were right. "Aoi, Kyuui! We're going to get them!" Ahatake's voice was strong as he spoke. "Megami, prepare a place for them in one of the guest rooms please." "Right..." With a nod, Megami rushed off, leaving Kyuui to stand at her grandfather's attention. With her friends in severe danger, she knew what she was doing was important. "We have to get there as fast as possible, before the paremedics do." Ahatake muttered. "Sorry you two, but this may feel uncomfortable." He gripped their arms and vanished in a burst of flame. As usual it was accompanied by the feeling of being compressed and launched out of a cautapault, and they reappeared on the scene next to the bodies. Kyuui was far beyond caring at this point. She rushed over towards the nearest body she could find - Rukia. She leaned over to pick her up, her short stature capable of being handled. "This is terrible..." She lamented, unhappy of seeing the bloody sight. "How could this have happened...?" Aoi appeared next to Shunsui and lifted him up, despite being much smaller than he was. Ahatake heaved Jūshirō over his shoulder. "We'll be able to ask them when we revive them kiddo." Ahatake said. "Grab onto me each of you." Aoi gripped Ahatake's robe. Kyuui did the same with her remaining hand. Once again, they vanished in a burst of flame, leaving a surprised group of onlookers, and reappeared in the Kurosaki house. "Let's get them into the guestroom." Ahatake urged and they ran into the room, opening the door, and finding that Megami had succedduly prepared a suitable recovery area. They proceeded to lay each injured body down on seperate beds and Ahatake sighed, turning to Megami. "Megami, can you begin healing as soon as possible?" "Yes..." Immediately, Megami moved over to the nearest person - Shunsui - raised her hands over his chest, and summoned the Kido to her aid in order to begin healing the man. Her eyes were set in concentration, and her palms were glowing faintly. Ahatake frowned. "Who?" He murmured. "Who is powerful enough that they could bring down Shunsui-san and Jūshirō-san?" "Ungh...." Thankfully, Shunsui possessed immense durability. As Megami healed him, he slowly opened his eyes, slowly lifting a hand to place on one hand of his face. "Hoo, boy..." He grumbled, exhaustion coming over his mind like a tsunami. "Feels like I got hit by a truck..." Despite herself, Kyuui brought herself to smile a little, at his little "joke" as well as the fact that he was going to live. Ukitake, however, didn't stir just yet. "Shunsui-san, you're conscious." Ahatake said, relieved. Shunsui's eyes widened a little at the familiar voice, and he looked past his healer towards Ahatake. "Oh...so that's what happened..." He muttered, smiling a little. "Disappointed that we didn't get to call you in time?" He had been informed by Ukitake of the need for assistance over the radio, and he knew Ahatake would've been a bit eager for combat - a reminder of his colleague Kenpachi. "Yeah I am to be honest." Ahatake said, mock hurt in his voice. "Pretty sure I'd have been of some use if I was there though." That wiped the smile off of Shunsui's face, and he lowered his hand to his side once more. "Sorry, but I don't think that you would've made a difference." He commented. "From the moment we encountered them, we fell right into their trap. It was like fighting Aizen again - under an illusion, and swinging blind. One kept attacking us with illusions, while the other was striking while we were distracted. Their teamwork was flawless, and had it not been for quick thinking, we wouldn't be alive right now." "Illusions?" Ahatake frowned. "Great. Just what we needed." "Yeah.... a shame, isn't it?" Shunsui commented. "It's going to be a toughie now, even more so if there's more of them working together." Ahatake sighed. "Well, Jūshin should be notified of this. Not good to keep the king oblivious to what's happening." Megami, after deciding Shunsui was healed good enough, moved over to the next worst patient - Ukitake. She pressed his hands onto his chest, putting her healing energy into him. However, she let out a short gasp after discovering that there was far more damage that hadn't been caused by the wounds. "Megami, what happened?" Ahatake asked, concerned. "I don't know...." She answered hesitantly. "Why's his lung's so--" "Oh..." Shunsui managed to prop himself up on his elbows, looking over in her direction. "That's just his own illness. It hasn't been too kind on him, but he's held up well after so many years. It's nothing to worry about, at least for now." "Oh, I remember that." Ahatake said, flashing back to the time of the Sight Jacker. Ukitake's illness had inconvienced him back then as well. "Megami Obaa-chan, would you be able to reverse some of the damage his illness has done to him?" Aoi asked curiously. "I could try.... but I can't guarantee it'll be permanent...." With that, Megami focused on the areas where Ukitake's tuberculosis had hit hardest. It was difficult, attempting to fix internal organs. Slowly, she was progressing. Even Shunsui looked on with an impressed eye. "Even though her skills aren't the best, they're still with potential...." He thought to himself. "Even Unohana couldn't do that..." Aoi grinned. "Shiro-chan's getting medical treatment without the bill." "This is going to take a while..." Megami murmured. "How could he ever fight like this?" This time, after finding that the majority of his injuries were fine enough for him to move, Shunsui switched up to a sitting position on the bed. "Over time, it's gotten better enough for him to fight for a longer period of time... back then, he was much worse, and couldn't execute a few swings before he got bit by the disease..." He explained. "Now, he's had more time to use his swords." "I applaud him fighting even when he was sick." Ahatake said. "People could learn from him." "Nnnngh...." This time, Ukitake groaned, raising both hands to his face. Immediately, Megami focused on the wounds that he had sustained during the battle, concentrating hard. Shunsui cocked an eyebrow over at his white-haired friend. "You OK, Ukitake?" He asked. "Well.... I'm alive...." He muttered hesitantly. "Does that count?" "Jūshirō, nice to see you back among the living." Ahatake said, grinning. "....you took us out of there...?" Ukitake managed to say, voice weak due to the pain of his injuries. "What happened...?" "We got beaten, Ukitake...." Shunsui replied calmly, shaking his head slightly. "If Ahatake and his family hadn't saved us, we'd be good as dead. Well...." He looked over at the unconscious Rukia. "At least the two of us, anyway. Thankfully, you took Rukia to a safer distance so she wouldn't be as hurt. She'll be easier to heal..." "Oh good." Aoi said. "Cute girls can't die." After she was done with Ukitake, Megami finally moved on to Rukia. It took a bit more effort, considering her energy exerted on the captains. In fact, there were beads of sweat coming down her face at the rate, but she continued to put up with it as she focused on healing the last patient. "What happened to Rukia?" Ahatake asked Shunsui. "She isn't bloodied up like you two." "At the start of the fight, all she recieved was a kick to the back of her neck to knock her out.... Ukitake had to grab her and take her away from the area to keep her from being harmed. We were the ones that were doing the fighting." "Oh? Pretty sure that'd knock out just about anyone." Ahatake said, imagining that kind of blow being inflicted on himself. "Though I'd probably keep going through sheer stubborness." "Either way...." Shunsui's eyes drifted towards Rukia. "That's how it happened. But.... now, we're back at square 1. They've ran off, and we donno where they are..." Rukia's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned. "W-where am I?" She murmured, not quite sitting up. "We're back at the Kurosaki home..." Ukitake supplied, managing to find his voice once again. "They managed to find us after the two managed to escape from the area. You got knocked unconscious right away.... and, Shunsui and I didn't fare much better." He admitted, slightly sheepish. It was almost comical, that expression of his. It would fit if he could scratch the back of his head, but he was allowing himself to recover. "I got knocked out immeditately?" Rukia asked, feeling disgraced. "I'm sorry Ukitake-taichō. I'll be on my guard next time." "We'll all have to be... even if you had been with us..." Ukitake muttered, expression turning serious immediately. He closed his eyes. "I don't think you would've had anything to fight against illusions." "Illusions?" Rukia asked. Just what had she missed when she was uncoscious. "When we were fighting against Yokoshima and her partner, we kept being trapped by the illusions that the partner was casting, while Yokoshima herself chose to attack us directly. We managed to fight it off at first... then after the long period of fighting, my disease got to me... Yokoshima struck me down first, then Kyoraku as he attempted to shake her off." "I see." Rukia sighed, easily invisioning it all in her mind. If she had only kept up her guard, she could have been of some use. Ahatake groaned. "Illusions. That's not going to make this easy." He frowned and put a finger to his chin. "Now that I know you guys are still alive, I'm going out for a moment. I really should tell the king about this." He turned on his heel and walked out, and it was silent. "If these people are strong enough to take out Shunsui-san and Jūshirō-san, then something must be wrong here. Illusions? Bah. Shinigami liekt hem should be able to resist illusions to even some extent. There has to be something more to this!" He vanished in a burst of flames before he even reached the front door, and reappeared in front of the castle, and pushed open the doors. "Jūshin, I have a matter of importance to discuss!" Ahatake called out, passing by the guards and throwing open the door to the throne room. "Hm?" It was here that Juushin looked up from his seat at his desk, with Chidori standing beside him. He looked at the man in puzzlement. "What are you talking about, barging in here all of a suddden?" He commented calmly. "I thought you'd know better than that..." He set the papers down, heading out of his seat. Chidori herself stayed behind. "Normally, I'd announce myself." Ahatake replied in an apologetic tone. "But we've got some serious problems on our hands, and I figured you, as King, should be aware of them." "Very well...." The man moved in front of his old acquaintance. "What is it?" Ahatake began speaking urgently. "Yūrei is under attack again. By two powerful individuals called Hiraishin and Aku Yokoshima. Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake, and Rukai Kuchiki are here in Yūrei persuing them, but they were defeated earlier. From what Shunsui said, they attacked them with illuions, but I'm not sure if that's all they can do, or just a small preview." At first, Juushin's face was noticeably one of surprise. However, he quickly turned serious, closing his eyes and nodding. "I've already heard of it..." He said solemnly. "As we speak, we're having this city searched by the police force, and security's going to be tightened. I don't know how these strangers were able to infiltrate Yuurei, but they won't be getting back in or out any time soon." He raised an eyebrow. "...do you know whether they're in Yuurei now?" "We can only assume so." Ahatake replied, surprised to see that the King had already taken action. "We found the defeated Shinigami in the Yūrei streets, so we can only assume they are still here." "Good.... then how about doing me a favor?" Juushin said, folding his arms across his chest. "Once the Shinigami have recovered, you take them as well as anyone else you need to and try to help my forces find them. Since they're now trapped in the city, it shouldn't be too difficult." "I already intended to go after them." Ahatake replied, grinning. "I'm not letting a possible challenge get out of my sights." "Good to hear.... is that all?" "Yeah." Ahatake replied. He decided to ask something that Aoi had been spreading around. "By the way you two, when's the wedding?" This immediately snapped Chidori to attention, as she was clearly shocked. "H....what?" She managed to say in an intelligent manner, staring dumbfounded at Ahatake. Juushin raised an eyebrow. "What makes you ask...?" He questioned, though he was just about ready to deny. "My granddaughter is spreading a rumour around town that the King and his female assistant are getting married." Ahatake said, chuckling. "I decided I should ask if it was true, and then decide the appropriate reaction for you not inviting me." "Eh... it's just a rumor..." Juushin denied casually, waving a hand dismissively. "We aren't getting married." "Well, then I'll have to find out exactly where Aoi is getting her information." Ahatake said, though he himself sounded dissapointed. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now." "I wish you good luck on your search." Juushin replied calmly. "Thanks." Ahatake said, giving a miniature salute to Juushin before vanishing in a burst of flames, reappearing back in the Kurosaki household, and walked into the guest room where the three Shinigami were. "I told the King, and he said he's already got people on the lookout for them, but he requests that once you've recovered that I search with you." "The king?" Shunsui commented, smiling a little. "Then I guess we'd better do what he says..." He allowed himself to stand on his two feet, one hand in his upper shirt, and the other securing his trademark hat. "I believe I'll be fine, but Ukitake might need to stay a little longer. While we wait, how about we start working our way up again? Search for these two, and whoever else that could be working with them." "Searching for them won't be easy though." Rukia sighed. "They're spiritual pressure is quite often masked by something, what I can only assume is a barrier. With that barrier up, I can't get a clear read on them." "A barrier?" Ahatake sighed. "That will be a problem..." "....out of your family..." Ukitake allowed himself to speak, looking over at Ahatake. "Is there anyone who could negate such an effect? It would make things much easier on the search..." "None that I can find immediately." Ahatake replied sadly. "My father or sister probably could. But I don't know where they are." "It's best that you try looking for them first, if you're able...." Ukitake suggested. "We'll use the clues from the murder in order to figure out Yokoshima and Senmei's location." "Looking for them is the problem." Ahatake replied. "They could be anywhere. It's times like this I wish Kaa-san was alive...she'd have a solution for something like this." This caused Shunsui himself to sigh heavily, shaking his head. "What a pity..." He sighed. "And just when we had the chance to find them, they slipped from us again... guess we'll have to just stick to your plan, Ukitake..." That made Ukitake look thoughtful for a moment, folding his arms across his chest. "Did they even leave any clues from the murder?" Ahatake asked, puzzled. "Ah, as a matter of fact, they did..." Shunsui nodded, grinning. "The smallest details don't go by us." "Wish I could say the same for me." Ahatake grinned back. "Care to tell me what you know?" "Yeah...." Shunsui lowered his head for a moment to think about it. Then, he looked over at Ahatake again thoughtfully. "Considering you can use Hollow-based techniques, I'm sure you're aware of the technique Bala." He explained, folding his arms within his sleeves. "It focuses on concentrating and hardening spiritual energy before firing it at the target. Well.... this thing we've managed to find out revolved around the same concept, but for a different purpose. It's crystallized spiritual energy, a material that's a toughie to find." "Crystallized...Spiritual Energy?" Ahatake was surprised to hear of such a thing. "Show me." However, Shunsui closed his eyes, chuckling a little. "If we had it with us, we wouldn't be having this discussion about it. We'd be looking for the two right now. But we do have a few test samples in the hands of the 12th Division. Our connections should allow for a little gift-giving from them, don't you agree...Ukitake?" Ukitake nodded, smiling a little at his friend's humored reference. Ahatake frowned. "Oh, so you can get it from them?" Ahatake asked. "Mhm." "How soon?" "Well.... maybe right now would be good.... if everyone's ready..." "I assume you'll have to go all the way back to the Seireitei?" Ahatake asked. "Yeah... so it's going to take some time..." Shunsui acknowledged. Once again, he looked over to Ukitake, was slowly beginning to stand in order to ready himself. "Don't strain yourself, Ukitake..." He warned calmly. "Don't want your wounds opening up again, do you?" "Sorry..." Ukitake muttered, managing to get himself up to his feet. "I'll try not to overdo it..." "Jūshirō-san, is it necessary for all three of you to go?" Ahatake asked. "You of all people should rest for longer." "Hmmm....don't worry, Ukitake...." Shunsui re-assured the white-haired Captain, in agreement with Ahatake. "The least we'll only need for this is one. I believe I'm fine enough...." This caused Ukitake to tense slightly out of hesitation, but then he opted to sit back down on the bed. "Understood..." He muttered. Ahatake sighed. "Here's hoping for a quick trip." With that, Shunsui immediately vanished, leaving Ukitake and Rukia in the Kurosaki's care. "Without being able to feel for their energy, there really isn't much we can do now..." He lamented. "I hate this feeling of being able to do absolutely nothing." "I wouldn't be so down...." Ukitake said, out of sympathy. "We have a way to locate the two now, so we won't have to go back to square one. Don't worry... we'll be on this in no time once Shunsui gets back with those crystals." "True." Ahatake nodded. "But, assuming you lot took that same boat my family did to get here, that storm in the middle of the ocean impedes progress. It'll be a day before he gets back, if he is taking the boat." That caught Ukitake off-guard. "The boat? What boa--" However, he didn't finish his sentence. In an instant, Shunsui had re-appeared before them, holding up small, diamond-like rocks that were blue in color. He shifted them out to move them to his palm, holding it out for all of them to see. "And here you have it!" He stated. "These were made from Yokoshima's Captain days, and were the cause of confusion for a "all-direction spiritual pressure" incident that happened a long while back. Using these, whoever does so will become attuned to the spiritual energy that makes these crystals up, and make it easier for the source to be found. An effective tracking device." "W-what the?" Ahatake was opened mouthed. "H-how did you get back here so fast??" At first, Shunsui was a bit surprised at the question. However, he simply smiled, seemingly in amusement. "Never underestimate the speed of a Captain... especially one who's been in the business for 100 years." He answered. "And we took that jackassed boat through that storm." Ahatake grumbled. "Lemme see that crystal Shunsui-san." Ahatake held out his hand to take it. As Shunsui readily handed the crystals to Ahatake, Ukitake folded his arms within his sleeves and watched. Ahatake gripped the crystal and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt a small surge, and turned to Rukia. "Rukia, you said that you couldn't properly feel for these individuals powers when they were concealed within the barrier right?" Rukai nodded. "Yes. When I tried to feel for their spiritual pressure, it was muddled and I couldn't get a clear read." Ahatake frowned. "So even with these, standard sensing is useless... There has to be another method." He racked his brains only momentarily. "Wait, that's it! There is another method. Reiraku!!" "Spiritual ropes...?" Ukitake questioned. "Never heard of those in a long time..." "Shinigami are so used to Reiryoku sensing by now that the Reiraku technique is outdated." Ahatake said. "To be honest, I've never used it before, but if standard sensing is useless, then Reiraku seem to be the only other way to go." "Really? Then I guess we don't have to worry about being the only ones..." Shunsui commented, nodding in Ahatake's direction. "Since you've got 'em in your hand, why don't you try it out first?" "Alright." Ahatake breathed in deep and closed his eyes. He tried to focus and in an instant the area glew as a large amount of ribbons emerged, dangling around Ahatake as if beckoning him. "Alright...one of them is here..." Ahatake muttered. "Wait..." That caused Shunsui's eyes to widen, as well as Ukitake's. "Here? Do you mean in the city in general, or... at this exact location....?" Ahatake's hand's reached out to seperate locations and grabbed two red ribbons. "Not exactly here. But close. If you're up to it, we're going after them." "I think I'm fine enough..." Shunsui looked over towards the Seated officer and his fellow Captain. "But Ukitake and Rukia may need to stay here. Unless, Rukia's feeling fine enough to go as well..." "I can go Shunsui-taichō." Rukia insisted, seemingly eager to make up for her loss. "Alright." Ahatake replied. "But I have someone of my own I want to bring along. Judging from the energy I just felt enter the house, it seems he just got back." "Correction." However, the said man, with the same hair color as Ukitake, was standing back to back with his father with his arms folded acorss his chest. "I've been here for quite some time..." He finished calmly, a smile on his face. His eyes drifted towards Shunsui and Ukitake, both of whom were surprised at his presence. "How's it going, Ukitake-taichou... Kyoraku-taichou?" Shunsui half-lidded his eyes in a slightly narrowed fashion, while Ukitake just looked over him with hidden suspicion. They weren't ones to let go of a former enemy so easily. "Speak of the devil." Ahatake chuckled. "Shunsui-san, and Jūshirō-san, pretty sure you remember my son. Rukia, this is Taiki. Taiki this is Rukia Kuchiki." Immediately, Taiki performed an impressive Flash Step to re-appear in front of Rukia, his size looming over hers. He stared at her with what looked like curiosity. "Really...?" He muttered, raising his hand in the air for a moment. For a moment, it seemed like he was about to perform a violent action. He brought his hand down... ...and patted the top of Rukia's head like a dog. "But she's so tiiiiiinyyyyyy...." He drawled, meaning to tick the officer off. This made Shunsui raise an eyebrow and grin slightly. It seemed that any of his past personality was gone from him, replaced by a rather kinder one. "G-get your hand off me!" Rukia shouted, slightly flustered at Taiki's action. Ahatake sighed. "Taiki, should I brief you in the situation, or were you eavesdropping by the door?" "Oh, I heard it all." Taiki stated casually, lifting his hand off of Rukia's head and turning to his father. "No need to repeat." "Good, saves me some time." Ahatake said, grinning. He held up the Spirit Ribbons of Aku and Hiraishin. "I follow the trail left by these, and you all will follow me." Ahatake said. "With any luck, we'll get this finished today." "Gotcha..." Shunsui acknowledged, nodding. "Lead the way." Ahatake took off, Rukia and the others following behind. Soon they hit the streets, following the trail of the Reiraku. "I'm not much of a leader, but I think we should formulate some plan of battle before we get there!" Ahatake called out to the three behind him. "Shunsui-san, you said there we two of them right?" "Yeah!" Shunsui called back, running behind Ahatake closely and being followed by his partners. "One of them possesses illusions, and the other attacks directly. She never did reveal her Shikai to us, having her other partner serve as a distraction!" "Alright then! There's two of them and two of us, so we'll split into groups of four. Taiki, you'll partner with Shunsui-san, and Rukia you'll partner with me!" Rukia merely nodded. "Gotcha, Tou-san..." Taiki replied calmly. "Just tell us when to split..." Ahatake grinned, and felt a small tug on the ribbon. They continued to move, nearing their quarry until, after a full 10 minutes. Ahatake called out to them. "We're nearing the quarry! We won't split yet but brace yourselves!" For preparation, Taiki moved up beside Shunsui. It was true that the two had their problems in the past... but for now, that could be easily overlooked. Right now, they were focusing on the same enemy, and looking for the same opportunity to take them down. Shunsui looked over at Ahatake. "Quarry? I didn't know you used such merciless words, Kurosaki..." He commented lightly. Ahatake chuckled. "Pay it no mind." He said, as two figured came into sight. Once again, it was Senmei and Aku, though Senmei had a different type of candy on her. She turned, and frowned. "Shunsui-taichō and Kuchiki Rukia. You're back." She looked at the other two. "And you've brought...ah." She said, her eyes lingering on Ahatake for slightly longer. "Do you intend to fight me again?" As Aku turned around, Shunsui was the first to greet his enemies vocally. "Sorry for the inconvenience we had last time. Katen Kyokotsu just wasn't in the mood..." He said casually. "It's a pain in the ass having to play by her rules, especially when they don't fit the situation." This caused the Yokoshima to smile, balancing her scythe on her shoulder as she looked over the group herself. However, her eyes seemed to drift towards Taiki, noticing his nearly identical face in comparison to hers. He wasn't as tense, seemingly having control over the entire situation... strange, seeing it come from an enemy... "You did quite a number on Ukitake-san..." Taiki cut in. "That's why he ain't here as of this moment." "Since you already know why we're here, why don't we get this show on the road?" Ahatake said, drawing his sword. "Shunsui-san, Taiki, you take the tall one." Ahatake said, trying not to sound like he was giving orders. "Rukia and I will take the kid." "Aha!" Yokoshima laughed in amusement. "It seems like the newcomer's trying to act tough." However, she directed her attention towards the senior Captain as well as the white-haired Kurosaki. "Since your spirit's in the mood, I suppose I can play a little bit more with you..." She raised her blade up to emphasize that fact, leveling it towards the two with a killing intention. Senmei turned, unarmed, to face the Kuchiki-Kurosaki duo. "Let's begin." She said, not even taking a stance. "It will end as it did with the first trio." Ahatake scowled. "Let's go Rukia." "Right!" She said, vanishing into the air with flash step, and extended her hand. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō 31, Shakkahō." A red ball of flame was expelled from her hand at Senmei. "A level 30 Kidō?" Senmei laughed, catching the fireball, and deflecting it, not back at Rukia, but instead at Ahatake, who jumped out the way to dodge it. All Shunsui had to do was draw his own blades... ...and Aku attacked. She kicked into a Shunpo, re-appearing in front of Shunsui and swinging the scythe down. Shunsui acted accordingly, bringing up his tanto in order to block the strike. Immediately, he parried it, swinging his wakizashi for her face. This caused Aku to back off of him, and he pushed to the offensive a bit more, combining his wakizashi strikes with the tanto in order to keep his opponent off-guard. She managed to block accordingly, evading and blocking the strikes with natural ease. To Taiki, who had not jumped in yet, it seemed as if Shunsui didn't need any help. So, for that reason, he decided to look on, waiting until his time was appropriate. Never underestimate the power of a senior Captain. Ahatake charged Senmei, and thrust his sword forward in an effort to pierce her heart. "What if you missed?" Senmei asked quietly. At the moment of the question, Ahatake's blade did miss, slice into the air, and allowing Senmei to parry, jumping up and slamming her knee into Ahatake's chin, briefly stunning him. Rukia took action at the moment, appearing in front of Senmei. "Raikōhō!" She cried, and Ahatake, Senmei and Rukia were enveloped in an explosion as the Kidō was fired. This caused Aku to look over in surprise... ...and caused her to be left open. Without hesitation, Shunsui swung the blade in a diagonal uppercut, and Aku barely recovered, the tip slicing through the skin of the side of her head shallowly. Immediately, she leaped away, blood dripping from her forehead. Once she landed again, Shunsui allowed himself to smile a little, raising his blades in a stance once more. "Though I would say you should concentrate on our fight...." He commented. "That was very good recovery. I won't be able to catch you off-guard with reflexes like that..." Aku smiled. "Why, thank you, Kyoraku-san. I'm surprised you're able to compliment your opponent... when your partners are in trouble of their own." She allowed herself to look in the direction of Senmei's battle, and Shunsui couldn't help but do so himself. And in trouble they were. The spell had done it's damage, but Senmei hadn't seemed to feel it. and she was now taking on both Ahatake and Rukia at the same time. She pressed out her hands, releasing a burst of spiritual pressure that forced them back. Ahatake caught himself in maid-air, Rukia following quickly. "Rukia, I'm going to need you to distract her for me." Ahatake said. "Attack her from the front and I'll attack from behind." "Alright." Rukia gripped her blade, and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. "Dance. Sode no Shirayuki!" She cried, and her sword turned pure white and a ribbon grew out from the hilt. She charged in and jumped into the air. "Sora no mai, Kōshiro!!" She cried, swinging her blade in a wide arc and releasing a flurry of ice crystals at Senmei. Senmei began to move quickly with Shunpo, dodging each and every crystal. It was at that moment that Ahatake came up behind her, a Cero in his palm. "And Now!" Ahatake thought. But before he could release the Cero, Senmei turned and caught his arm. She launched him forward, and he collided with the ground next to Rukia. Senmei looked at him, a smug expression on her face. "How was that possible?!?" Ahatake thought. Senmei chuckled. "You're thinking "How was that possible?" right?" Ahatake's eyes widened in shock. This girl knew his thoughts! "Yare yare..." As Shunsui looked over, Aku immediately switched her gaze from them to her opponent, who had not done the same. With a ''Shunpo, she re-appeared behind him, swinging her scythe blade in a decapitating motion. However, Shunsui himself was quick to react, ducking forward in order to avoid it and leaping away. However, the slash managed to catch his straw hat, destroying it. "You have good reflexes yourself..." She complimented, rushing at him to attack once more. "So you're Ahatake are you?" Senmei asked, a sinister chuckle escaping her. "I've actually been waiting for you." "...Waiting for me?!?" Ahatake repeated. He gripped his sword. "Bullshit!" He took off with Shunpo that left a crater in the ground. "Kurosaki, don't!" Rukia called out a warning to Ahatake, but he was too far gone. Senmei waited for the moment Ahatake was close enough and jumped up again, slamming her leg into Ahatake's side. It was effective in stopping Ahatake in his tracks, but he forced himself to move, aiming a punch to Senmei's face, that, surprising enough, connected, and sent the young girl flying back. Ahatake was clutched his side as Rukia gripped he blade and formed puncture marks in the ground. She held her blade up, pointing it at Senmei. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" She called out the attacks name, and released a large wave of pure white ice which enveloped the flying girl and froze her completely in the ice. As Shunsui and Aku clashed blades once more, Aku decided not to pay any attention to the situation that Senmei was in. In fact, she didn't seem concerned at all, struggling against Shunsui's strength as he fought back against her. However, her own strength seemed to have weakened a little, and that allowed Shunsui to shove her back and force her to land in a crouching position. "Worried about your comrade...?" He questioned, noting Aku's near-emotionless expression. The Senmei who had been frozen however, quickly faded, a piece of clothing where she had been in the ice. "U-Utsusemi!" Rukia gasped, as Senmei appeared behind her, a glint in her soulless eyes as she thrust her hand at Rukia, her nails aimed to pierce. Rukia turned, her hand extended. "Bakudō 8, Seki!" She cried, creating a round shield that repulsed Senmei. Ahatake extended his own hand, and launched a large Cero at Senmei. Senmei frowned. "It's pointless." She cried, halting the force that was pushing her back, and she grabbed Ahatake's Cero much like she had grabbed the Shakkahō from earlier, and flung it sideways, towards Taiki. That was when Taiki's eyes half-lidded. "Good grief...." He mutered under his breath, raising a hand out in a signal to stop. "And I was trying my best to let you guys fight it out...." Immediately, the Cero collided with his skin, enveloping him in its brilliant light. Then, in a swift motion, he tossed it away from his person, his strength dispelling it with natural ease. "Taiki, I didn't bring you along to just stand there!" Ahatake yelled. "Tch.... no respect for honor...." Taiki muttered, finally bringing himself up to stand. "Sorry, Kyoraku-taichou...." He finally allowed himself to draw his blade, unsheathing it with a slow hiss. He was being nice - the senior Captain hadn't needed any help after all. But his father insisted on annoying the shit out of him.... As he stepped forward into the fight, Aku eyed him with slight curiosity. Shunsui lowered his blades for a moment, observing Taiki as he took his position. "So both of you are going to fight me, then....?" She commented softly, looking down at the ground. "Very well. I was hoping to play around with you for a bit more, but I guess that's not going to happen..." She lifted her scythe weapon to point at the two, who now stood side by side with each other. Her reiatsu began to build up within her, causing winds to pick up to the surrounding area. She might as well end this quickly, while her other enemies were still struggling with her partner. This tipped both of them off. "Katen Kyōkotsu...!" "Zainin...!" Immediately, the duo's blades shifted to that of their respective dual swords, and they raised them defensively in order to ready themselves. Aku closed her eyes, aware that they knew what she was going to do. Release her Shikai. Senmei chuckled. "You're a fool Ahatake. If the boy had stayed out of it, Kyōraku-taichō may have lived a little longer." This girl's taunting was getting to him. "Ryūseiga!!" He cried his Zanpakutō's name, and it changed from a Katana to a jian, or Chinese straight sword. He swung it, releasing a massive amount of pressurized spiritual energy. Senmei held up her hand to stop it. "Now Rukia!" Ahatake cried and Rukia began chanting an incantation. "Come, Spirits of Ice! Spread Forth into the Air! Tundra and Glacier in the Realm of White Night! Hadō 78, Hyōga Seiran!!" She cried, firing a massive blast of ice at Senmei. Senmei frowned, and drew the sword at her waist, cutting into the Kidō, he blade freezing, but managing to divert the Kidō Spell at the same time. "Sing In The Shadows....Sayu!" That was when a torrent of spiritual energy enveloped Aku, dark in color, and camoflauged by the very night, though it could be felt by every one of the combatants there. When it cleared up, Aku was no longer wielding the scythe, but rather a more beautiful blade. The color of it was blue, with stars and a crescent moon engraved in the steel. The hilt was a white color, shaped like the buds of a flower. The hilt was brown, wrapped in what looked like tough and densely wrapped cloth. Taiki whistled, even as she raised it high into the air. "Wow.... neat sword...." He commented lightly. Aku simply smiled. "Let's begin..." Then, she swung her sword down one time... ...and both Shunsui's and Taiki's eyes widened in shock. With their reflexes, they were only just able to step out of the way. However, they couldn't escape an unknown force from cutting through them, leaving a deep gash in Shunsui's shoulder, as well as several gashes on Taiki's torso. With only one move, Aku had severely injured both of them, leaving them breathing heavily. Her smile became even more sadistic as she lowered the blade, opening her eyes once more. "Prepare to get swallowed up in my darkness...." She whispered, charging at the two in order to deliver what seemed like the final blows. Senmei chuckled, and spoke only a few words. "Imagine attacking Ahatake." These words had a disastrous effect. Before Ahatake could properly register it, Rukia's blade was flashing. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" She cried, swinging her blade at Ahatake and a large ice circle formed around Ahatake. "Shit!" He thought, jumping back as the circle caused a large ice pillar to erupt. And so, the three fighters - Shunsui, Taiki, and Aku - were fighting it out with only their bare swords. Because of their injuries, Taiki and Shunsui seemed to be moving much slower than before, and could barely keep up with Aku's vicious attacks. While they periodically surrounded and slashed at her, she let her body flow acrobatically, dodging, evading, and keeping herself away from their killing edges. However, their fighting experience allowed them to keep up with her, effectively defending against her assault. Even in this state, their power was undeniable. It was none too soon that Aku decided to separate the two, however. She immediately ascended in the air, with the two automatically following her. Taiki was the first one to swing at her, but with a counter-strike of her own, she slammed his blade into his. The strength put into it caught him off-guard, throwing him like a missile into the ground. Shunsui immediately followed up, but his own blades were intercepted. With a smirk, Aku pushed against him and threw him as well, slamming him into one of the trees and kicking up a dust storm. Here, she paused for a moment. "I'm disappointed, Kyoraku-taichou...." She commented, watching the dust cloud settle. Shunsui lay on the ground, motionless and seemingly unconscious. "As a powerful Captain, I would've expected a better fight, especially with help. But I guess you'll never amount to what I was expecting from you." She pulled her sword hilt back, the sword tip once again pointed towards the fallen man. "Farewell....Shinigami." With that, she thrust the blade out...